Coming Back
by Kaito Girl
Summary: Conan can never return to Shinichi- So he leaves for America to start a new life. Ten years later, Ran comes to America with Ayumi, where there is an accidental encounter with a person she believed was dead.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
"Mom, can I stop by at the park?" Ayumi asked her mother.  
  
"I guess, but I want you to be back before it gets dark, okay?" She replied, lugging the shopping bags along with her.  
  
"Yes, mom!" Ayumi quickly skipped away to the park.  
  
Well, somewhere in the park. Actually, the reason why she wanted to go the park was because she had found a beautiful flower garden in a hidden place in the park. No one was there, only the flowers. It was so pretty, Ayumi wanted to pick some of the flowers. She told herself that one day she would take Conan-kun with her to the garden!  
  
When she got there, she saw a shadow standing by the flower garden. So some people did know about the garden. . . But the thing was, the shadow's size was about hers, and was looking down at the sunset.  
  
The shadow knelt down and picked a flower. "I'm sorry Ran. . . I'm sorry I failed you."  
  
Ayumi cocked her head. Wasn't Ran Conan-kun's sister? And that voice. . . It sounded like Conan-kun! But the tone was sad, full of longing.  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind blew and Ayumi had to close her eyes to keep the petals and dust from getting in her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. The person wasn't there anymore! She was so sure that the person had been standing there. Who was it? Was it Conan-kun? Or someone else?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
"Tadaima!" Ran yelled as she entered the agency. But there was no reply except her drunken dad's snores.  
  
"Conan-kun?" she called uncertainly. Maybe he was at Hakase's. He liked that place, for some odd reason.  
  
She spotted a note sitting on the table. Ran curiously picked it up and began reading. "Dear Ran-neechan, I know it's on such a short notice, but my parents came to pick me up to take me to back to America. I have everything, don't worry. I know I didn't forget anything. If I did, please give it to Agasa Hakase. He'll know where to find me.  
  
Also, there's been a very sad happening at America while we were at Japan. Shinichi-niichan was involved in a car accident, and unfortunately, he didn't make it. His grave is at America. But I want to tell you that Shinichi-niichan told me that he loved you very much. I'm sure he'll be protecting you from a far always. His parents will probably call you soon.  
  
Ran-neechan, thank you for always staying by my side. I'll never forget you. I will miss you.  
  
Good-bye, Ran-neechan.  
  
From, Conan"  
  
Ran trembled as tears formed in her eyes. Her school bag landed next to her with a thud as Conan's letter fluttered down to the floor. Conan was gone. Shinichi was dead.   
  
Her knees became weak as she landed on her knees. "No, no, this isn't true! This is a dream! Ran, wake up!" she cried, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"SOMEONE TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!"  
  
Her cries full of sadness, longing, and agony echoed through the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Conan sighed as he leaned his head towards the car window. He'd cried enough today. He didn't need to repeat it again.  
  
"You've always been talking about how there is only one truth. Now let me tell you the one truth. The truth is, Kudo-kun, there is no antidote for APTX4869. Were stuck in this body forever."  
  
Haibara's voice kept echoing through his head. Those same lines. And he hated it.  
  
"Shinichi? Were here." Hakase's voice stated.  
  
Conan looked up sadly and slowly got out of the car.  
  
As they both walked through the airport in silence, Conan quietly looked around the airport one last time. He knew he wouldn't be coming back here forever.  
  
His plane was already boarding.  
  
"Well, Shinichi, that's your gate. Are you sure about this, though?" Hakase asked uncertainly.  
  
Conan nodded mutely. "Trust me, Hakase. I know what I'm doing. I just don't belong here." Suddenly, he turned around and gave a small smile to Hakase. "Thanks, Hakase, for helping me get through this miserably life. Write me, will you? Tell me what's happening around Beika."  
  
Hakase nodded, and pushed his luggage towards him. "Better get going, Shinichi. The plane might leave with out you."  
  
He nodded and entered the gate, never looking back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DING DONG  
  
Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko rang the doorbell to Hakase's house, but no one answered.  
  
"Hakase? Hakase?" They yelled, but it just wouldn't open.  
  
Suddenly, a car drove up, and Hakase came out, looking quite grave.  
  
"Hakase? What happened?" Mitsuhiko asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, kids. What is it?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Well, my mom said I could invite everyone to my house to sleepover tonight. So we wanted to invite Conan-kun and Haibara-san so we came, but no one answered..." Ayumi replied.  
  
"No one answered?" Hakase asked, looking surprised.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Ai-kun should be here..."  
  
Hakase quickly opened the door and called, "Ai-kun? Ai-kun?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
Hakase went to Ai's room and opened the door.  
  
"Ai-kun, why didn't you-"  
  
He stopped. The room was empty, as if no one had ever been there before. There were no traces of Ai left.  
  
"A-Ai-kun?" Hakase said worriedly.  
  
"Look! There's a piece of paper on the floor!" Mitsuhiko cried and picked up the paper and opened it.  
  
Mitsuhiko looked thunderstruck as he read the letter. "H-Hakase? What does this m-mean?"  
  
The other two edged towards Mitsuhiko and said, "What is it?"  
  
Hakase took the paper and read it aloud, his face now pale.  
  
"Dear Hakase,  
  
I just want to tell you that I'm leaving. Forever. I'm a constant danger to you and the kids. Each second, each day, I am taking a step forward to revelation. You know that I will begin looking like Shiho Miyano soon. And there is no doubt someone will recognize me. Now that I have failed you and Edogawa-kun, I have no goals, like I used to have. Nothing to do, except wait in fear for them. I will be in a place no one can find me, so don't bother looking for me. It will be of no use. I will miss you, and I'm thankful I've got to experience my second childhood. I confess, those kids have made me soften a bit. Thank you. Now, before I go, I have one last favor for you. I want you to tell the kids about us, when those kids are older and can understand it more. Promise me, Hakase, tell them one day. The story about the woman who turned girl and traitor, and the boy who was at the wrong place at the wrong time and because of that, his life was turned inside out. Again, thank you. I can never return your debt.  
  
Ai Haibara"  
  
The piece of paper fluttered down to the ground along with a single tear.  
  
The three kids looked dumbstruck. "A-Ai's gone? And what did she mean?" Ayumi asked softly.  
  
Mitsuhiko looked ready to breakdown.  
  
Hakase looked at them gravely. "Yes, Ai's gone. And so is Conan. They're gone, Ai-kun to a place we can never reach her, and Conan, well, I can send letters to him for you."  
  
Ayumi stuck out her lower lip. "B-But he n-never s-said good-b-bye!"  
  
Genta looked sad. "We'll never forget them."  
  
That day was a day full of tears, sadness and longing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Ten Years Later

Coming Back: Ten Years Later  
  
A/N: Some people seem to have mistaken that this story is a S/S. I'm sorry to- er- disappoint some of you out there, but I'm S/S disliker so this is clearly R/S. Let me tell you: Kaito Girl will never write S/S. Got it? Good. Oh, and, warning: Major Sonoko blabbering^^;  
  
*******************************************************  
  
RING  
  
"Hello?" Ran answered the phone.  
  
Ran was currently 28 years old, working, and living by herself in a small apartment in Beika.  
  
"Ran-san? This is Ayumi!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Ayumi? How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ran-san! How about you?"  
  
"Well, I'm ok except for the stress of paying the rent." She joked.  
  
Ayumi laughed at the other end. "You're working too hard, Ran-san. Well, I actually have a BIG favor to ask you."  
  
"Ask away, Ayumi."  
  
"Well, you see, um, well . . ."  
  
"Don't worry Ayumi, I won't get mad for whatever favor you ask me."  
  
"Well, it's just this. Will you go to America with me?"  
  
There was a few moment of silence.  
  
"Ran-san?" Ayumi asked in a small voice.  
  
"It's okay, you know, if you can't. I understand-"  
  
"No, no, Ayumi, it's just . . . I have work. But, I'll tell you what, what do you say if we meet at the Beika café tomorrow at 11?"  
  
"Really? Thanks, Ran-san! I owe you so much, Ran-san!"  
  
"It's okay. Well, take care, okay? Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ran sighed and hung up. America? She hadn't ridden a plane since . . . She shook her head. No use bringing up THOSE memories.  
  
She quickly left the room to finish her work and think about whether going to America with Ayumi or not.  
  
**********Next day, at the café***********  
  
"A coffee, please." Ran was quietly waiting for Ayumi to arrive at the café.  
  
"Ran-san! I'm sorry! Did you wait a lot?" Ayumi asked eagerly as she slid into her chair.  
  
Ran giggled. "Oh no, it's ok. Well, let's get on to business."  
  
Ayumi nodded. "Yes, business. Have you decided yet?"  
  
A waiter interrupted them. "Um . . . A Hot Cocoa, please."  
  
The waiter bowed and left as the two continued.  
  
Ran smiled softly. "Before I answer, will you tell me why you want to go, how long we'll be going, and where, specifically."  
  
Ayumi blushed. "Oh- of course! Well, the reason I want to go to America is . . ."  
  
Ayumi blushed harder. "I-I was thinking about looking for Conan-kun there."  
  
Ran felt her heart skip a beat. Conan-kun? He had looked so much like him. She had often found herself thinking that he was Conan-kun. Conan-kun must look a lot like him right now . . .  
  
"He hasn't replied any letters, and I haven't met him for ten years, so I thought we'd go looking for him. I think he's some where in Los Angeles, you know, from the information I got from Hakase. He said he doesn't know his exact address right now, but he knows its somewhere in LA." Ayumi continued, turning away slightly.  
  
It didn't take long for Ran to answer. "Oh, Ayumi, of course! I've been thinking about it all night yesterday, and I've decided to not only accompany you to America, but I was thinking of moving to LA too!"  
  
Ayumi clapped her hands in delight. "Oh my, really, Ran-san? That's wonderful! But are you sure you want to move there permanently? There's Mouri-san and Hakase and us . . . Won't you miss Japan?"  
  
Ran smiled slightly. "I will, I'll miss Japan a lot. But it'll probably help a little in forgetting about him . . ." She held back tears threatening to pour out.  
  
Ayumi patted Ran's arm sympathetically. Everyone knew how much Ran had missed Shinichi. She had had trouble adjusting to the fact that Shinichi would never come back.  
  
"It's okay, Ran-san. I'm glad you can accompany me to LA, though. And I was thinking about going next Tuesday."  
  
Ran gasped. "Tuesday? Isn't it a bit of a rush? There's only 5 days left!"  
  
"If it's any trouble to you, I have no problem in changing it. But I've already filled in the absence forms for school and reserved Airline tickets. But I have no trouble in changing that."  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's not any problem for me. It just- took me by surprise. I was expecting it to be a little later on."  
  
Ayumi smiled. "Thanks, Ran-san. I can never return your kindness. Anyway-"  
  
She began shuffling in her bag and took out a pamphlet and an envelope.  
  
First, she handed her the envelope. "This is the Airline ticket. It's at Narita Airport, next Tuesday at 1:30 pm. We're heading for the LA Airport."  
  
Then she pointed to the pamphlet. "We'll be staying at a Hilton Hotel in Torrance. Torrance is a quite popular avenue, by the way."  
  
"And there's a few places I'd like to look for. It's Peninsula High, Raiders High, PV High, and Miraleste. Those are the regular public highs around Torrance. Of course, Conan-kun may be somewhere else, since LA is huge, but I'm gambling on there, since it's such a popular area for schooling. There's also a lot of very quiet neighbors, so it's an ideal place to live." Ayumi babbled.  
  
Ran grinned. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Just then, the waiter came with the coffee and Hot Cocoa.  
  
After taking a sip, Ran raised her head and asked, "How long will we stay there?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Probably a month or two. I was thinking about going to a high school there. I don't know which one, but I'll decide soon enough."  
  
Ran looked up thoughtfully. "Hmm. I should find a job there too. I might have picked a teacher, but I'm not very good at English."  
  
Ayumi smiled. "Then there's one perfect job for you- a teacher for ESL. You can help out the Japanese kids there."  
  
"ESL?"  
  
"English Secondary Language. They get a lot of Japanese kids there. Every school has one of those classes." Ayumi explained.  
  
"Well, I'll ask Sonoko about it. She's an expert at these things."  
  
Suddenly, Ayumi looked thoughtful. "You know . . . All this stuff reminds me of her . . ."  
  
"Who's her?" Ran asked curiously.  
  
"Ai-chan. I remember it so clearly. She was so adult like and quiet, and really smart. But she disappeared one day. Just disappeared. She just left us one note."  
  
"What did the note say?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know what it means. She said she's a constant danger to the kids, you know, but I don't really know why she called us kids when she was kid too."  
  
"Yeah. Ai-chan was a really quiet, lonely girl. I remember how she never talked to me." Ran said sadly.  
  
"She also said she wanted Hakase to tell us about 'us' when were older. We asked what it was, but Hakase never told us. And I wonder who 'us' was." Ayumi said.  
  
"And there's another place where I really got thinking. She said she's thankful that she got a second childhood. Why is it a second childhood? Don't you only get only one childhood?"  
  
Ran was in deep thought. It all fit . . . It somehow fitted with Conan-kun. He had seemed so much like him, as if he was stuffed into a second childhood. But he died, she chided herself. He died and well never come back.  
  
"Ran-san? I have to go. I asked Mitsuhiko to help me with my report, and I'm running late." Ayumi said, bringing Ran back to reality.  
  
"Thanks, though, for going with me. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Ran winked. "Anytime, Ayumi, anytime."  
  
Ayumi smiled, nodded, and sprinted out.  
  
As Ran watched Ayumi disappear, she felt a pang of sadness filling her heart. If only he was here . . .  
  
There she went again, thinking about a dead man. It didn't help any.  
  
She quickly grabbed her bag, grabbed the receipt and walked towards the cashier. She would start a new life in 5 days. She couldn't wait.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"SONOKO! I need some advice. Why don't we stop by the arcade Jodie-sensei used to go to?"  
  
Ran caught up with Sonoko, who was in front of her.  
  
"Ran? What is it?" Sonoko asked, turning around.  
  
"Oh, never mind, let's go. I need some advice."  
  
"Well, Ran, it's a rare thing you called me instead of me calling you." Sonoko said, looking amused.  
  
"Um, well, Sonoko, it's just this . . ."  
  
"OH MY GOSH! YOU FINALLY FOUND A BOYFRIEND!" Sonoko screamed.  
  
Ran nearly fell off her chair. "What???"  
  
Regaining her posture, Ran snapped, "Of course not. I'm moving to America."  
  
There was a pregnant pause as Sonoko's jaw dropped to the floor. "You are KIDDING!"  
  
Suddenly, her surprised face turned into a cheerful face. "That's wonderful, Ran. We'll go together, and live in luxury at Hawaii."  
  
Ran groaned. "I'm moving to LA, for your information. And you're coming? Is Makoto-san going to agree?"  
  
Sonoko and Makoto had married a few years ago- Making Sonoko Suzuki, Sonoko Kyougoku.  
  
Sonoko grinned. "Don't worry. And why LA?"  
  
"Ayumi asked me to come with her to LA to find Conan-kun, but I decided I'd like to live there forever. So that's where I need some advice and help- I'm looking for a moving company, a good section to live, and a job. And you're a specialty at these types of things, Sonoko." Ran said reasonably.  
  
"Hmm. You are right. Sure. Moving company is easy to handle. And LA, you say? Where in LA?"  
  
"Ayumi said we are going to stay at Hilton in Torrance for awhile."  
  
"I KNOW TORRANCE! So, are you looking for a house or an apartment? I'd say house if better, since you can see the sea from the backyard. And most have pools in the backyard, too."  
  
"WAIT! A pool? A backyard? How am I supposed to afford so much? And pools cost so much they're for millionaires!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Ran-kun. You see, in America everyone has a pool in their backyard. And no one doesn't have a backyard. Get it?" Sonoko said.  
  
Ran was very surprised. "Well, okay, but-"  
  
"Don't worry, Ran. I'll get the house ready. There's a cute house you can rent in Palos Verdes. My dad's friend Mr. Niles owns it. There's a backyard, where you can see the sea, it's so beautiful! And it has three rooms and two bathrooms. It's SO cute! You'll love it!"  
  
Ran's eyes were dots. "Uh, yeah, well, do you know a good job?"  
  
"Oh! Well, there's ESL, I'll explain that later, the Ice Cream shop, Score, Jamba Juice, and Asahi." Sonoko chattered.  
  
"The what?" Ran asked, blank.  
  
"Well, there's those usual little work, like the Ice Cream shop and Jamba Juice. Jamba Juice is a smoothie shop, by the way. And Score is like cram school, except you make them learn by the computer. The job there is to monitor them, and when the kids are done with one lesson, they raise their hands and it's your job to record the score on a 'score sheet'. And give them a score card."  
  
"That's not my type." Ran said.  
  
"Then there's the teacher type, which falls into ESL and Asahi."  
  
"I know ESL. What's Asahi?" Ran asked.  
  
"Asahi is this Japanese school where the kids who want to learn Japanese come. It's not like a Japanese version of Nova*, but it's a normal Japanese school that you have just on Saturdays. You get about 30 kids a class. Dad's friends kids go there." Sonoko blabbered more.  
  
"Cool. I'd say Asahi or ESL, but which one?"  
  
"I would take ESL, you know, because you learn English too, and it's not just on Saturdays."  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll take ESL."  
  
"COOL! Well, anything else? I'll get the moving truck by your house tomorrow at two, ok? Be ready!"  
  
"That soon?"  
  
"I'm Sonoko Kyougoku, daughter of Suzuki, remember?" Sonoko grinned.  
  
Ran smiled back. "Yeah. I don't doubt you. Well, thanks. You were a great help. And Ayumi got me tickets. It's at Narita Airport, next Tuesday at 1:30 pm. Were heading for the LA Airport. Oh, and it's JAL economy."  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "JAL economy? Why not take the private Suzuki jet?"  
  
"SONOKO! We already got the tickets anyway. I want to go normally."  
  
"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Well, I'll depart at that time on my private jet. Meet you there, ok?"  
  
Ran grinned. "Sure thing, Sonoko. Well, I'm willing to try that new car game."  
  
"RAN!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N: How was it? Told you, major Sonoko blabbering! And sorry for the lateness. WFY is blank. A blank screen. I'm wiped. Well, I'll try, for those of you who were waiting for it. And does anyone know how to post Japanese on ff.net without making them become ??? Thanks! Bye! And don't forget to review! 


End file.
